The wedding and the story after
by TigerInTheBathroom
Summary: Little one shots about the days leading up to Christian and Ana's wedding. And a few months after when Teddy is due.
1. Hiking

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Hey guys, so this is my first ever published fan fiction I was a bit hesitant to post it but there is no harm in doing so, right? So it will be little chapters of different stories in the leading up to the wedding and afterwards when Teddy is due.

I hope you enjoy!

Ana x

* * *

What a beautiful day to be hiking in Aspen with my family including my beautiful fiance Ana.

We woke early in the morning and consumed a luscious breakfast prepared by Mr and Mrs Bentley, and we all mutually decided to go for a hike before we head home tomorrow. It was my decision to come to Aspen for a few days just to get away from the wedding planning and work for a few days, I didn't even have to convince my mom to come she was all up for it, with having a stressful job and also helping with the wedding planning I'm pretty sure she had her bags packed the minute I suggested it.

Were currently hiking up a hill to a hilltop cavern where they do the nicest food and all different ciders from all over the world, me and Elliot test the goods every time we used to go for a walk on our own, and I'm excited to share it with the family and Ana.

The weather is pleasant, it's sunny but we put light jackets on just in case it does rain, hopefully it doesn't. I, myself am dressed in a three quarter length sleeve top and jeans with a gilet on. I have my camera slung around my neck so I can capture some moments of our weekend away.

Mia, Elliot and Kate decided to practically sprint up the hill so they way off ahead, but still within distance that I can still see them.

Me and Ana were walking together, hand in hand until I had to stop to tuck the laces in my shoes and she's a few paces ahead of me, allowing me a view of her glorious figure, that's dressed in skinny jeans and a striped long sleeve top, she looks very relaxed and at ease with everything, I think she's finally getting used to the idea that she's now wealthy.

And my mother and father are trailing behind us talking to Ethan – Kate's brother about his plans for the autumn and if he'll be going back to college to further his studies.

I take my camera and aim it at Ana so I can capture her first hike in Aspen, I can't believe how much a human can love another human but she means the absolute world to be and I love her so much. And I can't believe she's going to be my wife. I can't wait for that day to happen, nine days exactly to go. From me examining her from behind it looks as if she is checking out her engagement ring, and I smile, she's been so conscious of wearing it, not wanting to damage it, but why shouldn't she? Hopefully she doesn't damage it, I can easily get it repaired, and I love it when she does it really stand out on her finger and it makes me so proud when I see it on her finger it says "this woman is mine, this beautiful woman is mine and no one else can have her." I have plans for what were going to do as a little photo momentum at out wedding, seeing as we haven't been together long I am trying to take as many photos of us together with and without family as possible so we can show our guess at the wedding just how much we love each other and I'm almost going to be the unofficial photographer for the board I asked Ana if I could do, I still need to get a photo of Ana's engagement ring, and I plan on taking that this afternoon, I want it so her dainty little hand is gripping mine and its showcasing the diamond of her ring off. I'll take then when we get up to the lodge at the top of the hill.


	2. Food & Drink

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Thank you for the few lovely reviews I got, they made me smile after the day I'd had!

To answer your questions-

Guest - yes I am kind of going off on my own, but this is just the part before the wedding and some of the preparation that goes into their wedding! :)

* * *

When we reach the top, after being beaten by Elliot, Kate and Mia, we find them already sat at a table, looking over the food menu.

"They're over there, baby." I say to Ana as she's busy looking up at the roof of the cavern we're in. It's decorated with wooden beams and on the walls is a collection of different views and edits of Aspen from different locations.

After everyone else has arrived and we've all had chance to look over the menu and placed our orders, Elliot decides that it's best to order a few of the different ciders and we can all try the different ones.

"Have you been here before?" Ana questions, as she strokes my arm with her dainty little hands.

"Yes, three or four times, when me and Elliot have hiked up, but seeing as we've all come as a family, we thought it'd be a nice idea to come," I answer, reaching for her hand, kissing her knuckles and then holding it between mine.

"Well, it looks good and I'm absolutely starving, I can't wait to eat." She smiles, and it makes me smile too. God I love her so much, it's nearly painful how much I love her.

The drinks arrive and Carrick who is sat at the end of the table where the waitress is, is busy handing out the different bottles of cider. I must say, I'm desperately in need of a drink.

"Try this one Christian," Elliot says after taking a gulp of his drink. I take it off him and taste it, Jesus, it is awful, he can't seriously like that.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"To tell you the truth, it's bloody awful."

"You what? I like it."

"No, that's horrible. Ana try this one," I tap her arm, getting her attention.

She takes a sip and I see her face change as she tastes it, it's a look of pure disgust.

"My god that is awful," he coughs, handing the glass back to me.

"See Elliot, I'm not the only one who doesn't like it." I laugh.

After our lunch me and Ana head out onto the balcony, to get some more fresh air. And I'm armed with my camera again.

Ana is looking at the view over Aspen and I snap away trying a create a good landscape photo that will hopefully make a nice edition to my new office at our new house.

I approach her, sliding my arms around her hips and kissing the side of her shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just admiring the view, it's beautiful up here, totally worth the hike just for the view," she smiles.

"I know, basically why me and Elliot used to to come here, get away from the hustle and bustle of the city." I grin, reaching into my back pocket of my jeans for my phone. I open the camera app and hold it in front of us, snapping a few shots of us smiling, then Ana pulling funny faces, then me kissing her temple.

"Oh I like that one," she grins as we look through them, point to the one of me kissing her temple.

"I do too, I'll be putting a few of these into the wedding photoboard," I smile, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"While we're taking photos I need one of your ring," I pull my arms from around her and pull my camera up to switch it back on.

"Hand," I hold my hand out for her to place her little hand into.

I pull it up and kiss it before I snap the exact photo I was hoping for. I end up pulling her in for a kiss after taking the photograph.

Just as I pull away, Mia appears at the doors.

"We're heading back, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you outside." I smile back, leading Ana out, my hand at the small of her back.

I can't wait to get home and be alone with Ana, but we have some wedding arrangements to decide on, and we're trying to do it without everyone else's input, I want this wedding to be entirely the way Ana wants it and I don't want her to be influenced by others, namely Mia who is suggesting all sorts of crazy ideas to her, such as leaving the wedding on a boat and sailing off into the horizon. Yeah as if that would be a good idea.


	3. Wedding planning

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Thank you for all your lovely words! It really means a lot to me! I'm back home now and due to finish my college course around June 10th so I will have plenty of time to post a few more updates! :)

* * *

"So I was thinking of these for the colour of the flowers for the centerpieces." Ana says, tilting the laptop towards me so I can see what's she's looking at. Even though we came away to get away from the wedding planning, there just little bits that need finishing off and I think Ana just wanted some alone time to think of them for herself instead of everyone having their input, namely Mia. I love her, but she needs to calm down with the entire wedding thing! I have to keep reminding her that its not her wedding and she can't take control over everything.

It's a stunning off white and the palest of pink flower arrangement.

"Yes I like that too, especially the way they look together." I smile. I really don't care what sort of flowers they are, all I care about is that fact that I'm marrying her and anything she picks will look good, I'm not shooting her down because I want this day to be specifically the way she wants it.

"I'll add it to my list," she pulls a notepad into her lap and makes a note of it.

"Now, next is what we're doing for music, what do you suggest?"

"I have no idea, what's the music for?" I enquire.

"A general playlist and the song for our first dance," she cheekily grins at me. She's so cute I could just squeeze her.

"I haven't got a clue baby, leave that one with me and I'll get back to you," I smile, running my hand up her bare freshly moisturised leg.

"Fair enough, is there anything else we need to look at or talk about?" She asks, placing the notepad back on the bed beside her and pulling the laptop closer again.

"I don't think so, oh yes, I was thinking of doing this instead of a guestbook, what do you think?" She turns the laptop to me again, showing me a webpage of 'Alternative Guestbook Ideas' and with an idea of a scrapbook with guests polaroid photos in and a message written underneath, that's a pretty cool idea actually.

"That's an awesome idea, do we have to set up a photo booth or something?" I query.

"Yes, I asked Jose if he had a photobooth we could use and he said yes and he'll set it up, so all we need is the scrapbook and the pens and stuff," she smiles, my Ana has found something that's going to stay with her for a while with this wedding momentum.

"Well add it to your list and send Mia to get it when we're home." I smile, leaning up and kissing her forehead before I head off to the bathroom.

When I exit the bathroom, I find that Ana has pushed her laptop, notebook and the magazine she was reading onto my side of the bed. And it snuggled up under the covers.

"You asleep already?" I joke.

"Nearly, I have a slight headache, I've had enough of wedding stuff for today," she sighs and I climb onto the bed on top of the covers.

"I don't blame you, baby, Mia has some extravagant ideas, huh?" I say tucking some hair behind her ear and trailing my thumb down the side of her face.

"Yep, she's very extravagant with her ideas." She chuckles, sighing and squinting.

"You want to get some sleep? I'll pull the black out blinds down?"

"Please that would be great, thank you," she smiles, and I lean down and kiss her. Ana's kisses calm me in any situation, I love her so so much.

I flip a switch on my side of the bed to bring the blinds down. Before going and grabbing my laptop to catch up on some work, I get a glass of water and some tablets for Ana just in case she needs them when she wakes up.

While working on my laptop I have my fingers linked into Ana's that are resting on top of the comforter, I gently stroke back and forth, calming her and calming myself.

Clicking through my emails I stumble on one from the Esclava Admin team.

Curious I open it, I don't usually receive emails from them.

* * *

From: Esclava Beauty Admin

Subject: no subject

Date: July 19 2011 18:47

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

I was just wonder if I should expect an invite to your wedding seeing as the news is now out.

So will I be expecting an invite?

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Hair & Beauty

Seattle

* * *

Is she serious? Absolutely not a chance in hell am I letting her come to mine and Ana's wedding with her atrocious behaviour at my birthday a few weeks ago.

I hit reply.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: no subject

Date: July 20 19:58

To: Lincoln, Elena

Are you kidding me?

First off you know not to send me emails from a staff email.

And secondly, you cannot be serious? There is no chance that you're getting an invite to our wedding, it's mine and Ana's day and I don't want you to ruin it like you did at my birthday party, which by the way is still a sour subject between my Mom and me.

Now, don't email me again.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

I quietly close my laptop and slide it onto the floor beside me, too angered to do any more work, the woman can think again if I'm going to let her ruin my wedding day.


	4. Dress Fitting

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry for the long delay in writing a new chapter, college has been manic and I have been extremely busy and just haven't had chance to get by myself to write anything! So I'm very sorry for the delay!**

 **This chapter is going to be from Ana's perspective, just to have a change!**

* * *

After our lovely weekend relaxing in Aspen its finally back to reality and we're finally getting closer to the wedding, and I'm getting so excited! Today I'm going for a dress fitting with Kate, whose mother is designing it for me. This is my last fitting before the wedding and it just to make sure that everything is perfect with the length and the fit.

We arrive at the boutique just before twelve, we are going to make a day of it, me and Kate have decided to go out for lunch and then to get our nails done, much to my arguing, I'd rather wait and get them done for the wedding, but hey-ho, Kate talked me round eventually.

We are welcomed into the shop by one of the sales assistants, who goes to find Monica to let her know that we have arrived. Just as me and Kate are looking at the veils, she appears.

"Kate, Ana, welcome!" She smiles, coming over to embrace Kate first then me. We make our pleasantries and then she leads us into one of the fitting rooms in the back where my dress is hanging up besides the door.

"Have you brought your shoes with you?" Monica asks as we make our way into the fitting room.

"Yes, I have, thank you to Kate for reminding me." I smile.

"Come on in Ana, we'll get you in the dress and bring you outside like last time to do the alterations, if it needs anything doing." Monica smiles, ushering me into the room, she closes the doors and I see Kate throw me a thumbs up just as the door closes.

"If you want to head behind the screen and get undressed and I'll get your dress prepared for you to get into it," she smiles, unzipping the protective bag.

I slide my clothes off and then step back around the screen and then step into my dress which is being held open for me.

"And if you'll just turn around and I'll zip you up," I turn around smoothing it down over my hips as it is zipped up.

Wow, my dress fits like a glove, it's so perfect, I love it.

"How does that feel?"

"Feels great, it really does, it's not restricting my breathing or anything," I smile, catching eyes with Monica in the mirror.

"Are you ready to take a walk outside in it?"

"Sure am," I reply and she offers me a hand to step down off the step as she opens the door.

I see Kate's mouth drop as I make my way out of the fitting room and I'm sure I can see tears building in her eyes.

"Oh wow, that fits you perfectly Ana, it's so beautiful." She grins, vacating her seat and coming to stand beside me.

"Now do you feel as if the length is too long or anything?" Monica asks, pulling the short train out at the back and letting it drop to the floor.

"No, I think that the length is okay," I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"Excellent, and we have your veil ready too, let me just go and fetch it." Monica wanders off to wherever my custom made veil is. She returns moments after with it draped over her arm in another protective bag.

She slides it out of the bag and attaches the veil to the back of my head with a temporary slide. It's a veil that it trimmed with lace and it the same length as my dress, but Kate thought that it just added a little bit 'more' to the whole look, and I have to admit I'm finally feeling like a bride. I'm getting so excited.

"Oh wow, that is perfect too, I'm finally feeling like a bride, this is so exciting!" I manage to grin even bigger.

"As you should! Considering the time that we've all rallied round to do everything in the month timescale that we've been given!" Kate laughs.

"So is that it? Is everything perfect? Do you want anything else adding?" Monica asks, meeting my eyes in the mirror again.

"Nope, everything is absolutely perfect, thank you so much Monica. I can't believe that you've made this in a month, it's absolutely stunning." I grin, stepping down of the step and back into the dressing room.

As I'm getting changed back into my clothes there is something that I remember.

"Oh when I said that I didn't want anything adding to my dress, I just remembered, would it be possible for you to sew a CG and AS into the lining of it? Like near the back or something? Just wanted a little something inside," I smile, slipping my bag back onto my shoulder. "Would that be possible?"

Monica smiles, "Yes of course, what colour would you like that in? I'll have to sew it onto a bit of material first and then stitch it in, is that okay? Now you've mentioned it, I'm having the idea of sewing it onto a heart shaped piece of material that same as your dress and then sewing it into the back."

"Oh yes, that would be awesome, thank you so much." And she opens the door again to reveal Kate on the phone pacing around. She hangs up as we both walk out into the hall.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes, just ringing Taylor to let him know that we're ready to be picked up," She smiles. "Right Mom, I guess we'll see you soon?" Kate asks.

"Yes, might see you before the wedding, I might not depending on how the rest of the week goes. And Ana, I will probably see you at the wedding," She smiles, embracing me.

"I can't believe that you're getting married, I remember the day when we first met you, you were so shy, now look at you, both of you, so grown up, I'm so proud of you both." She smiles, looking a bit emotional.

"Oh mom, don't start with the crying." Kate laughs.

We say our goodbyes after paying for my dress and Kate carries it out and places it in the trunk of the Audi so Taylor can go and drop it off at Grace and Carrick's house after we've finished our day in town.


	5. Dinner

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Hi readers, I just want to apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter, college eventually took over my life and I ended up staying till today to get all my work finished. But thankfully, I am now finished till I start university in September, very exciting times! Once again I am very very sorry for the delay and I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Grace and Christian have done an excellent job of arranging a pre-wedding dinner. But I suspect Grace has mainly arranged it all, and Christian gave her his credit card.

We're all sat around a long table, Christian to my right, my mother to my left, Grace and Carrick facing us. We're enjoying the best chicken I have ever tasted, and sipping the very best red wine the restaurant has to offer. It really is delicious.

Conversations are flowing freely around the table, talking about mine and Christian's impending wedding tomorrow. Just as I finish eating I feel Christian's silky voice at my ear.

"Come to the bar with me?"

I turn to face him and he leans down to kiss my exposed shoulder.

"Okay," I whisper then turn to my Mom to excuse myself.

Christian pushes his chair out and stands then holding his hand out for me, I slide my hand into his, when I'm standing he slides his fingers into the gaps in between mine and squeezes as we make our way over to the bar.

When we reach the bar Christian pulls me in front of him, and his arms snake round me and hold onto the rail at the bar, effectively caging me in. He lifts one hand to catch the attention of a bartender who has just finished shaking a cocktail.

"My good man!" He beckons; the bartenders head shoot our way with an answering smile.

I turn around and run my hands up his arms, linking my fingers behind his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.

"Hmmm, why are we here?" I whisper against his lips.

"At the bar?" He whispers kissing the tip of my nose. I nod.

"I just needed a bit of undivided Ana time. And I needed a kiss from you." He chuckles and I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What can I get for you and your lady this evening?" I pull away when I hear the bartender speak.

"A slushy margarita and a Bombay Sapphire and tonic please."

"Certainly," and the glasses and ingredients are being thrown together. "So what are you guys here to celebrate tonight?" He smiles.

"We're here to celebrate our wedding, we decided to have dinner out to celebrate." I say, leaning back into Christian's chest. It makes a nice change to be out of the apartment and have a change of scenery.

"Oh cool, when's the big day?"

I look up at Christian silently asking him if I can say, because we want our wedding to be private and not highly publicised.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh wow, I hope everything goes fantastic for you guys, here you go." He smiles at us again pushing our glasses towards us.

"Thanks, they can go on the table four tab, thanks." Christian tells the guy reaching for his drink as I reach for mine.

"Certainly, enjoy." Then he wanders off to serve someone else further down the bar.

"Just a quick toast to us," He grins and clinks his glass against mine, and we both take a welcome sip. My favourite, this bar does the best cocktails that I've tasted since I've been in Seattle.

"Come, let's go back they'll be wondering where we are." He takes my hand again and leads us back to the table.

After a desert of chocolate cake for Christian and a cheesecake for me, I'm saying goodbye to my Mom, Bob and Ray who are staying at the Fairmont Olympic thanks to Christian, and they will be joining us at Bellevue in the morning.

Christian is driving me back to Grace and Carrick's house in the R8, just so we can have sometime together before we have to say goodbye until we see each other tomorrow. He has his hand resting in between both of mine, resting in my lap. And I'm holding on for dear life. I'm starting to get nervous about tomorrow. I'm staring out of the window imagining what tomorrow is going to be like until Christian's voice snaps me back into reality.

"Hey, you okay?" He squeezes my hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a getting a little nervous." I give his hand a reassuring squeeze back.

"Baby, why? There's no need to be nervous." He smiles his mega-watt, panty dropping smile.

"It's mainly butterflies, but I know everything is going to go fine." I give him a little smile.

"And it will be, baby, honestly, we're going to have a wonderful day, and everything is going to be fine, and remember you've still got the honeymoon to look forward to." He grins at me. And I smile back. He's right; he's been so secretive about it, not telling me where he's planned to take me. But I know it'll be perfect, seeing as I'll have Christian all to myself.

"That's right; I'm quite excited, even though you've not told me where we're going." I pout.

"I told you, it's going to be the trip of a lifetime, and I hope it is." He grins and squeezes my hand again.

Ten minutes later we're pulling into Grace and Carrick's drive, and Christian slowly turns the car off then reaches for my hand again, pulling it to his lips and kissing it all over.

"Here, I have a present for you, for tomorrow," I say as I reach for my bag with my free hand. I find it, and pass it over to him. "You can open it now if you want." I smile.

"Aw baby, you shouldn't have," he shakes his head, then leans over to give me a quick kiss.

"I know, but I wanted too, I hope you like them." And he's already got the paper off the box.

He lifts the lid of the box and a cheesy grin creeps across his lips.

"I love them." He smiles, running his finger over the cufflinks with and entwined A and C on them.

"I'm thought you might, I got them so you could have a little reminder of me in the morning, while we get ready." I smile. And he places the lid back on the box and slips in into one of the breast pockets on his jacket.

"Don't think I've forgot about you, Miss Steele, I have a present for you too." He grins, then reaches over to the glove compartment and takes out a red Cartier box.

"I know I said to you, don't buy any earrings, and I said it because I wanted to give you a last minute present." He hands the box to me and nods when I look at him asking if it can be opened.

I lift the lid back to reveal the simplest, diamond stud earrings. They're gorgeous, and exactly what I would have picked out to go with my dress.

"Oh, Christian, these are lovely, thank you so much." I lean over and plant a soft chaste kiss on his lips in return.

"I'm glad you like them, I know they're simple, but I thought you might like them better than anything else." He's right I do.

"I do, I do, I do." I grin then close the box back up, sliding it into my bag.

"You wait here; I'll get your door."

When I'm out of the car, he slides his arm around my waist, and we make our way up to the front door, which is opened by Grace as we hit the top step.

"Right, now when you come in here, you can have one last kiss before I kick you out Christian, its bad luck for you to see Ana before the wedding, so make it quick." Grace warns, pointing her finger at Christian.

"Yes, Mom, we'll be five minutes, maximum." He drones back like a sulky teenager.

"Good, I'll leave you two, to do whatever." She laughs, wandering off into the direction of the kitchen.

As soon as she can't be seen Christian wraps me in his arms and his lips seek out mine.

Our kiss is soft and slow, like he wants to savour every last minute with me. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his closer to me.

I mumble as I pull away. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Grey?" I whisper, still holding into him for dear life, his lips just inches away from mine.

"You most certainly will." He grins, kissing me chastely.

"Right, I'll get off up to bed. I love you, Christian." I whisper.

"I love you too, baby. Now get on off to bed, so you'll be we'll rested tomorrow." He smiles, pulling away from me.

"One last kiss?" I pout.

"Absolutely." He grins then leans forward to kiss my lips.

"Keep your phone on, I'll text you," he whispers ever so quietly.

"Will do."

I smile when he pulls away, then I start to head off upstairs to his childhood bedroom, until our entwined fingers are no longer touching. He stays stood in the same place until he can no longer see me.

When I get up to Christian's room I peel off my dress and shoes and slide a satin nightgown over my head and let it skim down my body, then crawl into bed. My phone which is lying on the bedside table pings just as I get comfortable. I check it, it's from my Mom.

* * *

*Sweetheart, just wanted to check up on you, hope you're not nervous, see you in the morning, love you x*

* * *

I smile. And hit reply.

* * *

*I'm not nervous (yet!) Just got into bed, see you tomorrow, Love you too x*

* * *

I place my phone on the sheets next to me while I fluff my pillows, and get comfortable. As I'm getting comfortable, my phone pings again.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Love

Date: July 30 2011 23:29

To: Anastasia Steele

My dearest Anastasia,

I can't wait for you to be my wife.

Tonight is going to be long as you're not sleeping with me, I'll miss you.

I love you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Love

Date: July 30 2011 23:31

To: Christian Grey

To my one and only, Christian,

I'll miss you too, but I can still smell your cologne on the sheets on your bed.

I can't wait for you to be my husband.

I love you with all my heart Christian.

Goodnight x

Anastasia Steele (soon to be Grey)

Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Goodnight

Date: July 30 2011 23:35

To: Anastasia Steele

Goodnight, baby.

See you in the morning.

Sweet dreams x

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.


	6. The Wedding - Part One

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Hi guys! The wedding is going to be split into two parts, just because it needs a little bit more planning yet, but that might be up some time tomorrow, hope you enjoy this little filler chapter :)

* * *

Finally today is the day that I finally get to marry Anastasia. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself.

I've had a surprisingly peaceful nights sleep considering that Ana wasn't with me, but I'm feeling well rested and ready to go. I can't wait to get the day started.

I grab my phone from the side of the bed where I left it when I fell asleep this morning and text Ana. This is probably going to be one of the only texts that I am going to send today, my empire can survive a day or two without me.

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Finally!

Date: July 31 2011 7:57

From: Christian Grey

Today is finally the day!

Hope you slept well, baby!

Can't wait for you to be my wife!

Love,

Christian

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

I grin, just writing the words 'wife' makes me happy and I can't wait to introduce everyone to Ana as my wife.

I head out to see members of my wedding party sitting around the dining table, tucking into breakfast. Wow, Gail has really outdone herself, there is heaps of food.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. Coffee?" Gail greets me as I head into the kitchen.

"Please," I answer and she sets about making a fresh pot of coffee. "Breakfast looks amazing Gail, but you didn't have to put all this on."

"Nonsense, Elliot is here and we now that he could probably eat quite of lot of it, even if it is the fruit, I've tried to use everything up before you and Miss Steele go away on honeymoon." I grin at her.

"Very well, thank you again, and I shall see you later." I smile and then go and take a place at the dining table and tuck into the glorious breakfast feast that Gail has made.

The conversation flows freely around the table about my impending wedding this afternoon.

I have to tell Elliot quite a few times over breakfast to not get too drunk. I don't want him embarrassing me or Ana for that matter; it would just ruin the day completely.

Most of us are ready to head to Bellevue by eleven. My Dad has decided to get showered and what not at home as all of his toiletries are there.

All of the suits are already hanging up at my Mom and Dad's house. I'm dressed in rolled up shorts, a polo shirt and a pair of Converse, all what Ana kindly gifted me a day before our rehearsal dinner, almost like an early wedding gift that she insisted that I wait to wear on our honeymoon, but I just felt like wearing everything today. It definitely feels odd wearing shorts; I'm used to wearing long pants when I go out.

We are greeted by my Mom when we get to Bellevue. She is dressed in thin bath robe and has rollers in her hair. I kiss her cheek, trying to avoid hitting myself in the face with the rollers in her hair.

"Hi Mom." I smile.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay? Nervous?" She asks as my Dad manoeuvres around me.

"I'm feeling very excited, I can't wait to see her, is Ana doing okay?" I ask.

"She's doing just fine darling, she's just having her hair done upstairs while everyone else has a shower and everything," She smiles, stroking my cheek. "I'm so happy for you darling." She adds in a whisper.

"Me too Mom, I never thought that this would happen for me." I grin back at her and I can see my Mom swell with pride and the traces of tears begin to form in her eyes, I have to leave before I start crying myself. Hell, I promised myself that I wouldn't.

"Now, your suits are hanging up in the guest bedrooms, while Ana is getting ready in your room and I want you to stay over that side of the house okay? No spying on the bride, got it?" She grins, waving a fingers and me.

"Yeah, Mom got it." I wink and then saunter off into the direction of the guest bedrooms.

When I get into a quiet bedroom I take a peek out of the window and see that a white marquee has been erected on the back lawn of the garden, similar to the one that charity functions are held in. I turn away and sit down on the bed with a notepad I managed to swipe on the way up to the bedroom and decide to write a note for Ana that hopefully someone can pass on.

* * *

"Dearest Anastasia

I'm here, under the same room as you!

Hope all is going well with getting ready and Mia isn't stressing you out too much.

Just relax and enjoy the day, this is all about you and me and I've already warned Elliot not to excessively drink so he won't ruin our day.

Can't wait to see you, baby, been the longest hours of my life without sleeping with you in my arms.

I love you so much, Anastasia

Lots of Love,

Christian xx"

* * *

I fold it over and print Anastasia's name on the top, I absolutely love writing her full name, it just flows when I write it.

I text Taylor to see if he can come and pick up the note and take it to Ana.

"I want this delivered to Ana, but see if you can give it to my Mom to give it too her."

"Certainly, sir."

I close the door after he disappears down the hall and begin the process of getting ready…


	7. The Wedding - Part Two

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Hi guys! As promised, the next chapter, I'm writing the next one as this is published! And it's looking like it will be up in a few days time!**

* * *

After having some time to me and sorting out some last minute arrangements for our honeymoon, it's finally time to get dressed. It has taken me lots of strength to not text or call Ana to see how she's getting on.

I pull my belt through the loops and fasten it, running my hands round my middle to make sure that my shirt is tucked in all the way round. I decide that I'll put my jacket on afterwards as it is rather warm.

I search round among all my things trying to find my tie, which I'm certain was purchased when I went to get measured for my suit. This is so weird, I literally can't find it anywhere and I have pulled the room apart looking for it.

Just as I'm hanging the suit bag back up in the wardrobe, there's a knock at the door.

It's Taylor with a small gift wrapped box with a bow and a small envelope.

"Taylor?" I ask questioningly, this better not be a gift from him.

"This is for you; it's from Ana, sir." Oh thank god, that'd be a bit weird if Taylor was buying me gifts.

"Oh, thanks." I say as he hands it to me.

"We've done a check of the grounds, sir. And everyone is stationed in their correct places, we are ready to go." He smiles.

"Thank you, Taylor; have you got our suitcases ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, sir, Gail is just doing some last minute packing for the both of you, Caroline Acton has also been in touch regarding the evening gown that you requested, and it will be delivered when you reach the South of France." He smiles.

"Excellent, is that all?"

"Yes, sir." He answers and I close the door as he marches off back down the hall.

I sit down on the bed and examine the gift that Ana has sent to me.

I open the small envelope first. On the envelope it has my name written in gray ink in Anastasia's flowing handwriting. I unfold the slip of paper that is inside.

* * *

 _Christian_

 _I am so excited that I get to marry you today; you are my knight in shining armor._

 _Everything is going as planning I've just had my hair and makeup done and by the time this parcel reaches you, you'll hopefully be wondering where the last piece of you attire is._

 _As it iconic to both of us, I thought it seemed fitting._

 _I can't wait to see you very soon, Mr. Grey._

 _I love you so much, Christian_

 _All my love,_

 _Your Ana x_

* * *

I read the letter, set it down next to me and then pull on the ribbon on the top of the box. Inside the box is the tie that I used when I introduced Ana to my lifestyle. Wow, that seems ages ago that it happened. I grin at the thought of it.

Running my fingers over the material of my silver tie, I am reminded of the great times that Ana and I have had over the last couple of weeks. We might not have been together long but I've had more fun with her that I have in my whole 28 years of being on the planet. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making new memories with her like; moving into our new house, our first Christmas together, our first child – which is going to be a long way off yet, I'm not ready to share her with anyone else yet, but I'm excited for when it does happen.

As I slip the tie around my neck I have the cheesiest grin on my face.

* * *

When I'm officially ready I head downstairs to where we agreed to meet, in the back sitting room, so we can look out over the garden and see the wedding preparations that are still happening.

All the guys are stood around having a chat, when I enter Ray catches my eye and approaches me.

"Ray, good afternoon, did you sleep well at the hotel?" I ask, shaking his hand.

"Yes, son, I was just wondering if I could have a quick word with you?" He gestures towards the door. I head out first and he follows after me, closing the door behind him so we are in a quiet hallway.

"Right, I'm not going to threaten you, don't worry." He laughs and I exhale, thank god, I don't want him threatening me about taking care of his daughter.

"I'm just going to say that I am so excited that we're going to be family now I know that Annie isn't mine, but I raised her like my own and she's the best thing that ever happened to me and its been a delight to see her grow up and become the young woman she is today and its thrilling to see her become someone's wife and I think she chose well," He grins, patting me on the shoulder, dear god, it doesn't feel weird when people touch me now, although I'm still wary of it.

"Oh, Ray, you don't have to worry about a thing, Ana is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't intend to let her or you down for that matter, I can't wait to grow old with her and experience all these new things with her that I've never had with someone else." I grin back.

"Good and good luck to you, you'll be great, married life is excellent." He smirks.

God, I hope he's right but I'm looking forward to each and every minute of it.

We re-enter the room and have a champagne toast.

* * *

At 1:45pm we make our way down to the tent where Ana and I will marry each other. It is a separate marquee beside the bigger one where we will celebrate afterwards. Its set out exactly the way Ana sketched, with material draped from the ceiling and chandeliers and old vintage birdcages filled with wild flowers. It looks so magical; I hope Ana is just as pleased with this as she probably won't have seen it.

Me and Elliot stand at the entrance as the guests make their way to their seats, we greet a few people.

The seats are filling quickly, I spot Flynn as he enters he gives me a wink and a nod and I nod back.

Elliot is stood beside me dressed in a black suit with a pale pink tie. He leans up and whispers in my ear.

"We're nearly ready to go. Are you going to make a run for it now or not?" He adds with a laugh.

"Fuck off Elliot, I'm not running anywhere, if anything, I'm running to find Ana to see what keeping her so long."

"Relax bro, they'll be here soon, they have five minutes yet, in fact I think we should get going, come on lets go."

He tugs on my arms and together we make our way to the front and up into our places.

My Mom and Dad are sat on the front row in front of me with various other family members around them. On the opposite side is Ana's family, it is small in comparison to mine. The seats at the front are empty as her Mom and Dad are with her waiting to walk down the aisle.

Soon the music starts and I am impatiently waiting. Mia and Ethan walk down the aisle first. Then Kate, Elliot and Ana's Mom, Carla. Then finally after what feels like an eternity the music changes and everyone stands and turns And finally Ray and Ana appear at the double doors at the back of the marquee.

Wow, she looks absolutely breathtaking; I can't take my eyes off her. Her lace dress and the veil that is hanging over her face makes her looks like a goddess and after a few minutes, her eyes finally flick up and catch mine.

When she reaches me, Ray lifts the veil from her face, kisses her cheek and then goes to sit down beside Carla, who has her arm linked with Bob.

"You look beautiful," I whisper to her as the music fades and everyone takes their seats again.

"As do you, nice tie." She whispers with a grin, as she slides her hand into mine and we grip each others hand tightly.

We recite our vows to each other then partly seal the deal with the exchanging of our rings and finally we get to firmly seal it with a kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride," Reverend Green announces. And Ana and I grin stupidly at one another.

I cup her face in my hands and lean down to kiss her as the room around us erupts into applause for me and my wife. She slides her arms around my waist and up my back and for a moment I feel like we are the only two people in the room.

We pull away and grin at one another. As we make our way back up the aisle as husband and wife, stopping to have a few photographs taken, Ana's hand slides back into mine as we make our way into the bigger marquee to begin the celebration of our marriage.


	8. The Wedding - Part Three

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Hi guys, so sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, life has been pretty hectic, but its finally returning to normal! I just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews that some of you have left, it really means a lot to me that you are enjoying it!**

* * *

After we are out of the marquee and on our own, I pull my wife – Anastasia, into my arms and kiss her passionately.

"We're married!" I grin when I pull away and I can see the build up of tears in her eyes. No! You're not going to cry Ana, not today!

"I know, I don't think that I've ever been this happy, I love you so much." She sniffs, grasping my face in her hands and pulling my face down for a kiss.

"I know, I love you too, so much." I whisper against her lips before kissing her again, until we are interrupted by the photographer so we can go and take some photos to make our day memorable.

* * *

"Please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!" Elliot shouts down the microphone as me and Anastasia walk into the marquee hand in hand, the room erupts into applause and cheer as we make our way to the dance floor so we can greet our guests.

I slide my arm around Ana's waist and pull her close to me and the photographer circles us taking photos as we smile and wave at our guests. I lean down and kiss her hair before making our way to our seats at the front of the marquee where my parents are sitting along with my sister, brother and Kate.

As we are waiting for our starters to be delivered, I slide my arm around the back of Ana's chair and stroke the exposed skin on her back. She really does have the softest skin, I can't wait to feel all of her skin after we leave for our honeymoon.

After we have eaten our starters and mains, it's time for the speeches and Elliot is up first, I hope to god he doesn't embarrass us.

"My little bro has warned me about this speech for the past month and kept saying that it couldn't be too risqué or embarrassing, I think all my family has hounded me about not embarrassing my little bro on his big day," he starts, oh god I don't know if I'm dreading this or not.

What feels like half an hour later he concludes his speech.

"And I just wanted to say that, I love you and I wish you and Ana all the best in the world with whatever happens," he raises his glass, as he rounds the table to hug me and Ana.

Wow, his speech was pretty tame to what I was expecting. I was half expecting that I would be having security removing him. But I'm actually a very proud brother. We take our seats again, draping my arm around the back of Ana's chair while she holds my other hand with both of hers. She looks so beautiful, she's looking round at everything, the light reflecting in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Wow, I am a lucky man.

* * *

It's time for our first dance and I can't wait to hold Ana close in my arms as we dance our first dance together as a married couple.

I lead her to the dance floor as our family and friends armed with cameras gather around the sides of the dance floor. I snake my arms around Ana's waist as she wraps hers around my neck, as the opening note of the perfect song I have chosen for our first dance begin the play, I lean down and kiss the bit where her neck meets her shoulder as Ana snuggles her head into my neck.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, pulling back to look at me.

"Oh Ana, ever so happy," I grin, leaning down to kiss her and for that moment when our lips touch, we are the only two people in the room.

"Me too," she whispers when I pull away.

As the song I have chosen - I Put A Spell On You by Nina Simone comes to end and fades into Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra, I pull Ana into my arms and start to properly dance with her, whisking her around the dance floor as all the other couples come to join us with dancing.

After a few songs and dancing with different people; my Mom, sister, grandmother and Carla, I am finally reunited with Ana as we dance to I've Got You Under My Skin, one of the songs that we danced to at our first Charity Ball together and it makes me smile at the memory. Feels like we're come a long way since then.

* * *

Ray and Carla are up next to dedicate a speech to their baby girl. Carla is very emotional throughout and I think Ray is a little bit choked up too. And I see the tears welling up in Ana's eyes as she watches them. I run my thumb over her knuckles.

As soon as their speech is finished and everyone is cheering, Ana leaps up onto her feet to embrace her mother and step-father. She pulls away from each of them and her mother strokes her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

I get up and approach them, sliding my arm around Ana again.

"Oh, Christian, you really are a wonderful son-in-law, Ana chose very well, take care of her," Carla wipes her nose in a tissue.

"Thank you and I fully intend to Carla," I lean in and kiss her cheek.

We walk back to our table and dessert is about to be served.

After circulating around all our guests and taking some cute photos in the photo booth together it's finally time to leave or we'll miss our flight.

Ana is taking to Ros as I approach her, I run my hand over the curve of her behind to make her aware of my presence, she looks up as I press my back against her. I kiss her shoulder.

"We're making our leave Christian," Ros announces, standing up.

"Oh we're just about the leave too, off on our honeymoon,"

"Which he hasn't told me anything about, I hope I don't end up on some remote island where we have to take a boat to get food," she chuckles and I laugh with her. Oh Anastasia, I have the best honeymoon planned. Only the best for my beautiful Ana.

"Trust me Ana, it's gonna be the best,"

"So, you have the best time away and I'll make sure the company doesn't go under while you're away and I'll email you anything important," she says.

"Excellent, thank you so much for coming," I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"You're very welcome, I'll see you when you're back, I have to run, I have to run to the bathroom," and she wanders off.

"You ready?" I ask as Ana turns in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck.

"You bet, so excited." She grins, I lean down and kiss her.

And after I pull away, I send her off to get ready for the best honeymoon she could wish for. I smile, I can't wait to spend the next three weeks with my beautiful Ana. And start the rest of our lives together.


	9. London

**I do own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy and E. L. James. Brands, places, music or films remain the property of their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Hi! So this is going to be just a little bit of their honeymoon, I haven't quite decided whats going to happen next. I have been to London so I know what the Tube and all the touristy places are like and they are VERY VERY BUSY! But London is a great city and I can't wait to go again next month!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas of what I could write about for the next chapter then feel free to leave any suggestions in the reviews!**

 **Love Ana x**

* * *

I wake and I am greeted with an unfamiliar ceiling. We're in London. I turn and see Ana, turned away from me, hair fanning out over the pillow and the sheets draped around her showing off the smooth silky pale skin of her back, I'm aching being so far away from her. I roll onto my side and just watch the gentle rise and fall of her precious little body. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life worshiping her body.

It's just after six in the morning but I don't feel like working out today, but we do have a bust day ahead of us, we're going to do some sightseeing around London and I know Ana is going to be very excited seeing as this is her first time here.

I reach a tentative hand out and run a finger down the middle of her spine.

She groans and rolls onto her back and stretches, rubbing her eyes before covering her face with her hands.

I crawl over and lean up over her.

"Morning, early-bird," I grin, pulling her hands away from her face.

Peeking one eye open, she replies. "What time is it? Feels so very early," She yawns.

"Just after six,"

"Well seeing as we're both awake I can think of one thing that we could do," She smiles cheekily at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down to kiss me.

I grin against her neck, covering my body with hers and soon enough I'm lost in my goddess that is Ana.

* * *

After showering and dressing in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, I order breakfast while Ana is getting dressed.

After spending at least and hour making slow lazy love to Ana I decided to get up and take a shower while I left her slumbering in bed and if I'm honest I'm just too excited to get the day started.

I have planned for a truly British week for my Ana. I have arranged to have an afternoon tea at The Ritz and then to take her to all the touristy hotspots such as Covent Garden, Leicester Square, Oxford Street for some shopping, a trip to the West End to see Les Misérables, a tour of the Natural History Museum and The National Galley to see the Art. Needless to say that we're going to have the best time. We might even get to these places on the Underground, which will be a novelty, seeing as we don't use anything like that at home. Only because Taylor said it's manic to drive in the middle of London so it will probably be a good idea for us.

But while I'm here I do have to attend two meetings with the London team, it breaks my heart a little that I'll have the pry myself away from Ana for a couple of hours, but business is business and I'll make sure I'm not leaving Ana for anymore than a couple of hours. But that's not towards the end of our stay in London.

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just check I have my wallet," Ana opens her bag to look for it. She needs to get used to the fact that I'll buy things if she sees anything she wants. She's wealthy now too and it doesn't matter if she doesn't have her money with her, I'll cover the bill.

She slides her small hand into mine as we begin the short walk to the Tube station.

We exit the hotel, Taylor and Sawyer following in our footsteps a few yards behind us.

As we near the station, I feel myself getting nervous, I've never been on anything like this before; hopefully we won't be on it too long.

Taylor has already purchased our tickets, in the form of an Oyster card and I have no idea what this is only what Taylor has told me, that its already topped up and ready to go and we just swipe in when we get the station to get onto the train.

Ana's face is lit up like Christmas as we walk along the street, she is in her element and looks so happy and it makes me happy knowing that I'm responsible for the smile on her beautiful little face.

I can't resist, I stop on the side walk and lean down to press a kiss to her lips, taking her by surprise. After smiling at each other and earning a kiss back from her, we continue on our walk.

* * *

After an exciting ride on the Tube we are finally in Covent Garden, it is packed with tourists and commuters alike.

Ana squeezes herself to my side as people walk towards us in all different directions. Oh god, there's lots and lots of people here.

I tell Taylor and Sawyer to go and find a coffee shop to sit in while Ana and I do some shopping and say that I'll be in touch with them when we decide to go somewhere else. It'll be nice to just be a normal couple for a few hours without walking with the security in our footsteps all day long.

We head into the Apple Store to get a case for Ana's iPad, as apparently the one I picked out wasn't to Ana's taste, so she picks out a new beige coloured one.

While Ana is paying for her case I am distracted by the iPhone's. I'm considering on changing from Blackberry to iPhone as the camera is just shit on my current phone, but I think that is something that I will have to research.

She's still paying when I decide that I should get one, I can always pass it on to someone if I don't think it's worth the change I know Elliot uses an iPhone.

I'll come back and get Ana one if I think they're good. We use all the other Apple products so it just makes sense to have a phone as well.

We leave the shop having the friendly worker set it up for me – complete with a SIM card to use while I am here, which is handy, I'll put in some of my contacts when we get back to the hotel, but for now I'll use it as a camera, which is one of the reasons why I have purchased it.

After purchasing a few different things in Covent Garden such as some makeup from MAC and some new brushes that Ana was in need of, we decide to head to Leicester Square which is in walking distance so it isn't ridiculously far away.

I drop Taylor a message as we begin our walk.

As we're walking, I hold up the iPhone and snap a photo of me and Ana together and then set it as the background.

* * *

After a long busy day of shopping and a little bit of sightseeing we are finally back at the hotel. I place all the bags down on the sofa in the seating area of out room as Ana and myself flop down onto the two fluffy arm chairs, facing each other.

"I'm exhausted," she laughs.

"You're not the only one, its very fast paced London isn't it? And the Underground is very different isn't it? I've never experienced anything like it before."

"I know, it was very hustle and bustle, I loved Covent Garden though with the little market and tiny streets of shops, can we go back for something to eat in one of the food places?" She grins standing up and walking round and planting herself on my knee and snuggling up to me.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her temple.

"Of course we can, we can do whatever you like, you wanted to come to London ever so much," I whisper.

"I know, I absolutely love it here and we've only explored a small part of the city, I can't wait to see what else you have planned for me." She looks up and smiles at me. Wow, every time she smiles at me, I fall more and more in love, she really is my saviour and I don't know how I can ever repay her for falling into my life like she did.


End file.
